Apprendre à vivre
by angel of rainbow
Summary: Quand le directeur Albus Dumbledore a une idée derrière la tête, personne ne peut lui faire changer d'avis :Pour une bonne entente des quatre maisons, le vieux directeur est prêt à n'importe quoi. Hermione et Severus Rogue en seront les premières victimes
1. Apprendre à vivre

Coucou à tous, amis lecteurs !

Voici ma toute nouvelle histoire toujours sur le couple Hermione et Severus ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! A bientôt et surtout nh'esitez pas à donner vos avis, c'est très important pour moi

à bientôt !

Christine

ps Sachez que vus êtes les bienvenues sur mon autre fanfiction " mirage" sur le même couple qui est lla reprise de " Double jeu" mais en mieux !

- Mais Albus … Cette idée est complètement absurde, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela à nos élèves, ne croyez vous pas qu'ils ont déjà assez de travail avec les aspics, cette année ?

- Ma très chère Minerva, je comprends très bien que ce projet ne vous tienne pas à cœur mais il est pourtant essentiel dans l'apprentissage de la vie, chacun doit passer par là un jour ou un autre ….

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne … Et puis tout est déjà enclenché, nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière et de toute façon, je ne le voudrais pas …

Le professeur Macgonnall soupira longuement en regardant son vieil ami se caresser la barbe.

Il leva un sourcil est lui répondit tout en souriant ;

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je sais ce que je fais … Ne me dévisager pas ainsi ! Ce n'est pas comme ci, j'allais les envoyer à la mort !

- C'est tout comme … A la fin de cette histoire, ils seront tous … différents et …

- Changés, ils seront devenus adultes !

- Mais ils sont si jeunes ! Si innocents, si candides ! Ils ne peuvent pas porter de telles responsabilités, pas à cet âge !

- D'autres ont vécu cette expérience avant eux et des milliers de personnes la feront bien après;

Le professeur de métamorphoses se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, elle ne pourrait pas faire changer l'avis de ce bon vieux directeur. Les septièmes années allaient devoir subir les fantaisies d'Albus Dumbledore, elle répliqua d'une voix calme mais incertaine ;

- Bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, je suppose que je ne peux pas faire autre chose que de me taire … Quoi que je dise, je n'arriverais pas à vous convaincre ! Quel entêté, vous faites !

- Et vous, vous êtes quelque peu rabat-joie si je ne m'abuse, répliqua joyeusement Albus.

- Je ne suis pas rabat-joie, je suis juste censée et réfléchie contrairement à certain ! s'exclama-t-elle. Cette expérience est voué à l'échec car tout comme moi, vous savez que l'entente entre toutes nos maisons est impossible surtout en ce qui concerne les Gryffondors et les Serpentards .

- Vous êtes si pessimiste ma chère ! Je suis sur que les choses changeront très prochainement, je fais tout pour ! Les ennemis deviendront amis !

- Quelle vaine utopie !

Dumbledore se redressa sur son fauteuil tout en toisant sa collègue d'un air absent ;

- Vous savez Minerva, le monde nous réserve parfois de belles surprises !

- Oui, ca sera une belle surprise quand ils se seront tous entretuer !

-- Nous n'en arriverons jamais à une telle extrémité, on sera là pour éviter que cela se produise !

- Espérons Albus, espérons ! Si cette affaire se passe mal, je serai la première à vous tirer les oreilles et à vous botter le derrière ! C'est compris ?

- Parfaitement ! Murmura le vieil homme avec une malice inconcevable dans le regard. Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. Devenir parent n'a jamais tué personne !


	2. Toi, mon ennemi, mon amour

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il va nous tuer …

- En l'occurrence, il va te tuer, moi je n'y suis pour rien si tu as encore raté ta potion., marmonna Hermione à Ronald pour ne pas se faire entendre du professeur de potions

- En l'occurrence, Miss Granger, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, car vous discutez pendant mon cours alors qu'il serait préférable de l'écouter.

- Je …, La jeune femme rougit ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son professeur, je n'y suis pour rien si ..

- Ah bon ? Vous ne contrôlez pas ce qui sort de votre bouche, vous devriez peut être consulter un médecin, c'est grave de ne pas savoir ce qu'on le vient de dire ou faire quelques secondes plus tôt, Seriez vous touché par la maladie d'Alzheimer ?

Hermione fixa un instant le maitre des cachots, tentant désespérément de retenir sa colère contre lui,

- Je …

- Oui ? La questionna l'homme en noir,

La gryffondor savait pertinemment que si elle lui répondait de manière hargneuse, elle en subirait les conséquences et ferait perdre des points à sa maison.

- Alors j'attends ! Auriez vous perdu votre langue ?

- Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu votre cours monsieur, ca ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère Miss Granger sinon vous risquez de passer de nombreuses soirées en ma compagnie …En colle ! Il se détourna d'elle et ajouta mielleusement à toute l'assemblée, et vous aussi, si vous ne vous remettez pas tout de suite à travailler.

En entendant ces paroles, les élèves se remirent tous à leurs potions dans un silence de plomb. Le professeur quant à lui continua sa ronde parmi les différents chaudrons fumants

- Quel idiot, il m'insupporte avec ses sarcasmes à la noix, chuchota la jeune femme d'un air las et désabusé,

Harry lui sourit en guise de réconfort;

- T'inquiètes pas, il nous reste que peu de temps à le supporter, plus que sept mois …Sept petits mois et ensuite adieu cours de potions, adieu vampire décoloré, adieu Serpentards et à nous la belle vie.

- Tu as raison, bientôt on ne sera plus obliger de tolérer son sale caractère mais je suis sure qu'aucun maitre des potions que j'aurai ne pourra l'égaler, il est tout de même très doué …

- Pffff, tu n'es pas croyable toi, même quand il te rabaisse, tu es prête à la défendre …

- Certes, répliqua la Gryffondor mais on ne peut pas nié qu'il est brillant, c'est pour son savoir que je le défend pas pour son caractère de bouse mal léchée et …

- pstttt Hermione pssssitt, Hey Hermione pssssttt

- Non non non Ron, je ne t'aiderais pas, je me suis déjà fait prendre par ta faute, elle se retourna à nouveau vers Harry et continua , qu'Est-ce que je disais moi déjà ?

- Tu as dit qu'il avait un caractère d'hyppogriffe en rut …

- Mais j'ai pas dit ca, moi …

- Je ne fais que résumé : C'est approximativement ce que tu as dit !

- Approximativement, c'est bien le mot !

- eh, qui Est-ce qui a un caractère d'hyppogriffe en rut ? Marmonna Ron de derrière

- Je disais seulement qu'il avait un sale caractère et rien d'autre Harry…Le professeur Snape n'est pas en rut, tu interprètes mal, jeune homme ! S'exclama doucement Hermione

- QUOI ???? LE PROFESSEUR SNAPE EST EN RUTE, s'écria Ronald

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent instantanément vers leur ami qui les dévisageait d'un air perplexe ;

- Mais de quoi êtes vous en train de parler ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez à la vie sexuelle de l'autre … Beurk !

- Ronald, tais toi, tu as mal compris … Chut sinon on va se faire repérer !!!

- Trop tard, ronchonna Harry, le corbeau arrive à grands battements d'ailes

En effet, Severus Snape avait tout entendu et se dirigeait vers eux avec sa démarche majestueuse et l'air mauvais ;

- Pourrais je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? N'en avez vous pas assez de déranger mon cours ? Vous serez tous les trois collés ce soir à vingt heures tapante. Si vous êtes en retard, cela ne pourra qu'empirer votre cas.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous collés ? S'écria Ronald, nous n'avons rien fait mis à part …

- papoter comme des pies, répliqua aussitôt le professeur. Et de faire courir de futiles rumeurs sur ma personne.

- Mais vous vous trompez, déclara timidement Hermione, tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu.

- Je ne me trompe que très rarement Miss Granger, malentendu ou pas, vous serez collés. Je vous avais prévenu en début de cours mais impertinents comme vous êtes, vous avez réitéré votre provocation.

- Mais …

- La discussion est close Miss Granger.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et fixa sa potion devenu tout à coup intéressante, ce professeur l'énervait en haut point mais elle ne devait pas riposter sous peine de subir ses colères, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, il était vraiment impressionnant et elle n'oserait pas s'affirmer haut et fort devant lui.

La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard, les étudiants se dirigèrent rapidement vers la grande salle afin de déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'asseyèrent à la table des Gryffondors en discutant joyeusement, ce n'est pas le professeur Snape qui allait gâcher leurs journées.

Quand tous les élèves furent en place, le directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva de son siège et fit tinter son verre afin d'obtenir le silence :

- Mes très chers élèves, voila une nouvelle année scolaire qui commence merveilleusement bien, les professeurs et moi-même avons instauré un nouveau projet qui mettra du baume au cœur à tout le monde. Toutefois seuls les septièmes années et quelques membres de l'équipe professorale sont invités à y participer. En effet, nous allons vivre une aventure hors du commun ou chacun apprendra beaucoup de lui et de ses compagnons.

Un brouhaha s'éleva doucement au sein de la grande salle, les élèves se demandant ce que leur préparait encore le vieux directeur.

- Nous allons vous apprendre à devenir adulte ! A devenir autonome et mature. Vous allez devenir parent. Quelle belle chose n'Est-ce pas ? Que c'est excitant ! Ajouta le directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice

Toutes les personnes présentes le dévisageait comme ci, Albus avait perdu la raison mais celui(ci ne semblait pas s'en occuper:

- Je vous explique chacun de vous aurez un partenaire d'une maison différente, et avec celui-ci vous devrez vous occuper d'un bébé ! Je sais très bien que cela peut vous paraitre absurde mais je suis sur que cela pourrait rapprocher les gens les uns des autres. Nous commencerons par désigner les couples à l'aide du choixpeau magique, ensuite chacun de ses couples devront élever leurs enfants du mieux qu'ils peuvent jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Cela donnera lieu à une note qui sera déterminante pour l'obtention des Aspics : Cela n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère !

Minerva Macgonnagall apporta le choixpeau au directeur :

- Dans ce chapeau, nous avons mis tous les noms des élèves de septième années et de leurs professeurs, une main innocente devra tirée les papiers qui formeront les couples de cette si merveilleuse expérience

- Expérience ? il a bien dit expérience, grogna Ron, nous ne sommes pas des rats de laboratoires :

- Chut Ron, écoute le, c'est important si cela compte pour notre contrôle terminal, ca parait si intéressant.

- Intéressant ? Tu te moque de moi, on va se prendre la tête avec à s'occuper d'un truc.

- D'un bébé, Ron, d'un bébé, pas d'un truc !

- Un bébé ! Mon œil ! Et tu crois qu'il les a obtenu ou ces bébés ? Cette affaire est louche et moi, ca ne me dit rien de m'associer avec une autre maison … Enfin bon.

- Les couples seront composés de la manière dont le tirage les organisera ! Hagrid, s'il vous plait !

Le demi géant se leva de sa chaise un peu maladroitement et s'approcha du directeur, l'air anxieux :

- Bien commençons …

Toutes les personnes appréhendaient ce moment, étudiants comme professeurs, tous étaient tendus même les Serpentards !

Les premiers couples furent formés dans la surprise et l'étonnement de chacun,

- Pas moi … Pas moi, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne tire pas mon nom, s'il vous plait !!!

- Ron, ton nom finira bien par être choisi, ce n'est pas facultatif, ricana Harry face à la réaction de son ami.

- Le Prochain Couple est Monsieur Harry Potter et … Miss Parkinson ! Bravo à notre nouveau couple.

Ron, éclata de rire en entendant l'annonce :

- Tiens, tiens, je crois que tu vas bien t'amuser Harry, toi qui te moquais de moi, au moins moi, je ne me retrouve pas avec une sangsue à tête de chien battu !

Hermione regarda Harry d'un air désolé :

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera là pour te soutenir, enfin moi, je serai là à la différence de Ronald

D'autres couples furent tirés au sort, il ne restait que peu de monde a être réparti, si ce n'est Hermione, Ron, Severus Snape, Drago, Minerva Macgonnagall, Neville, Susan Boyle, le professeur flitwitch et quelques autres .

- Bien, le prochain papa est Ronald Weasley sa dulcinée sera … Professeur Flitwich

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? S'écria Ronald, mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est pas croyable mais non non non, il ne peut pas être ma dulcinee, non non non, le jeune homme mit sa tête entre ses mains et resta comme cela durant quelques secondes. De nombreux rires se firent entendre provenant surtout de la table des Serpentards

- Severus Snape sera un père, célibataire !

Le désigné ne pu contenir un petit sourire, au moins personne ne serait là pour l'enquiquiner et lui prendre la tête

- Drago Maleføy et Miss Boyle, félicitation à vous tout comme Neville et Minerva Macgonnagall ! Il ne reste donc qu'un nom de le choixpeau, celui de Miss Granger ! Mademoiselle, vous serez une mère célibataire !

Hermione se leva soudainement du banc sur lequel elle se trouvait ;

- Ah non, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne veux pas être une mère célibataire ! Un enfant pour bien s'épanouir à besoin de deux parents, qu'importe le sexe, j'ai besoin d'un binôme ! Je n'élèverai pas cet enfant toute seule, un point, c'est tout ! Donnez moi un papa ou une autre maman c'est indispensable !

Dumbledore la regarda un instant l'air pensif ;

- Mais il ne reste personne …

La jeune femme répondit du tac au tac :

- Si, il reste vous, Monsieur Rusard et lui, dit elle en montrant Severus Snape.

Le vieux directeur se mit à rire joyeusement :

- Argus et moi ne participons pas à cette belle aventure. Dans ce cas, nos deux parents célibataires formeront un nouveau couple !

- Quoi ? Non mais je ne veux pas d'elle ! Je participe déjà à ce jeu stupide alors n'allez pas en plus me coller une greluche en guise de compagne, je refuse catégoriquement.

- Je crois que le dernier mot revient à Miss Granger car une note de ses aspics est en jeu.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit timidement la jeune femme, tout en évitant le regard noir jeté par son professeur.

- Bien, mesdames, messieurs, mettez vous par couple et venez chercher votre progéniture.

-


End file.
